


hear no evil

by amaidasfairasspring



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaidasfairasspring/pseuds/amaidasfairasspring
Summary: Jemma isn't to leave Kasius' chambers unless she's dismissed.





	hear no evil

Jemma stood with her back to the wall opposite of the door she had her eyes fixed on. When they had completed their tasks they were to wait here, in Kasius’ chambers, until they got new orders.

The first night she had tried to find a way to communicate with the other servant left with her but she had been unresponsive, only casting her a warning look. Jemma had soon understood why: They had no way of knowing when Kasius would approach nor what mood he might be in. You did not want to be surprised by his arrival, especially not if he was in a foul mood.

Without her hearing, all she could do was stare at that door, dreading when it might open.

When it finally did open that night, it was flung open with such force she could not stop herself from flinching.

It wasn’t Kasius in the middle of one of his temper tantrums, as she had feared, nor was he alone. A moment later, when Sinara kicked the door closed behind them without breaking their heated kiss, when Kasius pressed her back against the door, Jemma almost wished it would have just been the usual angry outburst.

They were blocking the door. She had no way of leaving. One look at her fellow servant’s resigned expression told her they were not expected to, little more than furniture to the Kree. So she took her cue from the other woman, who was still staring straight ahead as if nothing was happening, and waited for the couple to clear the exit.

Their clothes were coming off quickly enough that she didn’t think she’d have to wait all too long. Kasius was surprisingly muscular, Jemma noted as Sinara pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She hadn’t thought he’d be as well-toned as he was. The way he usually held himself did not make him seem like a fighter; he likely had no need of that when all the violence he needed done was done for him - by the woman whose throat he was currently kissing.

Sinara dropped her head back to give him easier access, and her eyes met Jemma’s. Jemma felt her cheeks burn as she dropped her gaze to the floor, heart hammering, waiting for some sort of repercussion for being caught staring. The seconds ticked by, turned into minutes, and nothing happened. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer and looked up again.

Sinara’s lips were parted in a moan Jemma could not hear, one hand against the wall to steady herself, the other buried in Kasius’ hair. He was on his knees before her.

_ Look away _ , Jemma told herself. Yet somehow she could not bring herself to do it. There was something oddly intriguing about seeing these two like this. She wondered how Kasius could make such a fuss about unblemished skin when he was tracing the network of scars on Sinara’s body with such tenderness it bordered on worship. She followed the path of his fingers across Sinara’s abdomen, up to cup her breast, teasing her pert nipples.

Jemma could see why the scars didn’t matter to Kasius. If anything, they had her fingers itching to paint those same patterns across Sinara’s skin. Before she could be horrified by that thought coming out of nowhere, the next one followed it. A sudden wish to hear again, for just a few seconds, because from Sinara’s expression alone she could tell the sounds she must be making were exquisite.

Kasius grasped her hips to steady her just before her knees buckled.

Then he was back on his feet, picking up Sinara who wound her legs around him in response, kissing him deeply as he moved them over to the bed.

The door was free. Jemma glanced at her companion. The woman gave a small shake of her head; they weren’t to leave without being dismissed and clearly no one thought it important to do so. At least they were no longer in her direct line of sight.

She didn’t make it very long before she glanced over at them afterall. It was unnerving to be in a room with someone who could kill you so easily and not know what they were doing, she told herself. She had no explanation for why she kept looking once she had confirmed that they were still completely absorbed in each other.

There was just something to the way Sinara arched her back as she rode him that made Jemma unable to turn away. Something to the way his hips jerked when he thrust up into her, the way he had one hand tangled in her hair, how her nails were digging into his chest, sure to leave marks.

She wanted to look away, she really did. She just couldn’t make herself do it.

Sinara finally collapsed atop him and for a few moments they just lay there, unmoving. Then Kasius pulled the covers up around them both, playing with Sinara’s hair, pressing soft kisses on every spot he could reach.

Jemma averted her eyes, somehow feeling more like an intruder than she had until now.

When she looked over again Sinara was staring at her, the usual predatory expression back on her face, sitting up with the covers having slid down to her hips. Clearly, she had said something to her. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Jemma did her best to keep her eyes on the other woman’s face.

Now, Kasius sat up, too, resting his chin on Sinara’s shoulder.

“Sinara wants some wine,”he said, as if she should have known even with his voice the only thing she was allowed to hear, if he so chose. There was an amused glint in his second’s eye. Clearly they both enjoyed their little mindgames. “I’d advise you not to make her ask again, girl.”

She crossed the room with a tray in hand, forcing her hands to keep from shaking. She hated that it wasn’t fear alone that had her so on edge. She wished Sinara would cover herself again. The effort of not letting her gaze drift below her face was almost ridiculous.

Kasius was kissing along Sinara’s neck, biting playfully at her shoulder, then whispered something to her as Jemma handed her her wine. There was really no need for him to bring his mouth against her ear like that. It wasn’t as if Jemma could hear, anyway.

But Sinara simply laughed and said something in return before taking a deep drink of wine. Kasius smiled, eyes on Jemma as he spoke. This time, she could hear his words.

“Maybe next time.”

It sounded like a promise. It sounded like a threat.


End file.
